Star Trek: Phase II
thumb|Logotip de Star Trek: Phase II. thumb|Logotip de Star Trek: New Voyages. thumb|Logotip de Star Trek Continues. Star Trek: Phase II este o producţie distribuită prin internet şi dezvoltată de fanii Star Trek. Istoria este o continuare a serialului neterminat Star Trek: Seria originală, fiindcă din călătoria de 5 ani numai şi-au avut premieră 3 ani, această serie pretinde să continue cu ultimii doi ani de explorare ai căpitanului James T. Kirk sub comanda navei USS Enterprise (NCC-1701). Deşi nu este rulată de actori profesionali, colaborează cu seria Majel Roddenberry (nevasta creatorului lui Star Trek), Eugene 'Rod' Roddenberry Jr., scenarista D. C. Fontana, scenaristul Marc Scott Zicree, scenaristul Howard Weinstein, scenaristul David Gerrold, Walter Koenig (Chekov), George Takei (Sulu), J. G. Hertzler (Martok) şi Grace Lee Whitney (Janice Rand), printre alţii. Personaje principale Majoritatea actorilor din Phase II sunt necunoscuţi în lumea cinematografică. Star Trek: Phase II Din Star Trek: Phase II acţionează James Cawley (episoade 0-8) şi Brian Gross (ultime episoade) în rolul de căpitan Kirk, Jeffery Quinn (episoade 0-3), Ben Tolpin (episoade 4-5) şi Brandon Stacy (de la episodul 6) ca Spock, şi John Kelley ca Dr. Leonard McCoy. Eugene Roddenberry Jr., fiul creatorului lui Star Trek Gene Roddenberry, este producator de consultanţă. Pe parcursul seria au apărut actori din Star Trek: Seria originală, ca Walter Koenig (episodul 2) şi George Takei (episodul 3), reluându-şi rolurile lor de Pavel Chekov şi Hikaru Sulu. Personaje secundare Echipă de producţie Episodul 0 (Come What May), aşa cum episodul 1 (In Harm’s Way) şi episodul 2 (To Serve All My Days) au fost produse de James Cawley, Jack Marshall, Pearl Marshall, James Lowe, Jeff Quinn, John Muenchrath şi Max Rem. Aceste episoade au fost dirijate de către Jack Marshall (al doilea laolaltă cu Erik Goodrich); episodul 3 (World Enough and Time), de Marc Scott Zicree şi scurtmetrajul 1 (Center Seat), de Erik Goodrich; episoadele 4 şi 5 (Blood and Fire), de David Gerrold. Actori invitaţi Star Trek Continues Din Star Trek Continues acţionează Vic Mignogna în rolul de căpitan Kirk, Todd Haberkorn ca Spock şi Larry Nemecek (ep. 9-10) sau Chuck Huber (ep. 11-19) ca Dr. Leonard McCoy, şi Chris Doohan (fiul lui James Doohan) ca Montgomery Scott. Actori invitaţi Episoade 0: Come What May (16 ianuarie 2004) Data stelară 6010.1. Nava USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) vine în ajutorul unei colonii care a fost atacată de o mare navă extraterestră. În timpul investigaţiilor, senzorii detectează o altă navă mai mică care s-a înfruntat cu ea şi a făcut-o să fugă. Când reuşesc să transporte doi membri ai acestei nave mai mici, încep să succeadă viziuni străine ale viitorului în echipajul navei Enterprise. 1: In Harm’s Way (8 octombrie 2004) Fluxul de timp a fost schimbat prin trimiterea unei Maşine a Apocalipsei înapoi în timp. Acolo, Maşina Apocalipsei a distrus mai multe planete, a fabricat mai multe Maşini ale Apocalipsei, şi a început ceea ce este acum cunoscut ca Războiul Apocalipsei. Căpitanul James T. Kirk, la comanda navei USS Farragut, este trimis înapoi în timp pentru a preveni acest lucru şi pentru a salva viitorul. 2: To Serve All My Days (23 noiembrie 2006) Dată stelară 6031.2. În timpul unei misiune diplomatică, locotenentul Pavel Chekov suferă un accident care îl face să îmbătrânească de formă prematură şi foarte repede, fiindcă în episodul 40 „The Deadly Years” a fost singurul care nu a îmbătrânit. Fără ofiţerul său de armament în depline facultăţi, Kirk şi echipajul navei Enterprise vor trebuie să facă faţă un atac de klingonienii. 3: World Enough and Time (23 august 2007) Dată stelară 6283.4. În timpul unei bătălii cu nave romulane, nava USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ramâne prinsă într-un puternic câmp de forţă multidimensional. Când încearcă să găsească datele externe ale câmpului, Hikaru Sulu suferă un accident cu transportator şi se materializează treizeci ani mai vechi. Timpul pentru a scăpa se epuizează şi numai Sulu cunoaşte forma pentru a ieşi de la câmpul de forţă dar timpul scurs i-a făcut să uite datele care pot să salveze nava şi tot echipajul. Şi Sulu are o fiică, Alana, care nu pot să-o transporte întru totul şi încă ramâne prinsă în planetă. 4: Blood and Fire, Part I (20 decembrie 2008) Dată stelară 6429.2. După o bătălie cu klingonienii, nava USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) şi echipajul său trebuie să ajute o navă ştiinţifică, numită Copernicus. Printre noile membri ai echipajului se găseşte nepotul căpitanului Kirk, Peter Kirk, care a reuşit să fie alocat în Enterprise pentru a fi aproape de prietenul său şi iubit, locotenentul Alex Freeman. Amândoi tineri vor face parte din echipa de salvare, descoperind că ceea ce s-a întâmplat în navă ştiinţifică este mai teribil decât oricine ar fi putut imagina. Cu pricina de ore Copernicus şi echipajul se consumă aproape o stea. 5: Blood and Fire, Part II (20 noiembrie 2009) Dată stelară 6429.8. Echipa de salvare dirijată de Comandor Spock găseşte supravieţuitori în Copernicus, care pretind că au găsit un remediu pentru ciuma de Regula. Dar ordinele Flotei Stelare încă sunt clare: nava Copernicus şi toţi la bord trebuie să fie eliminaţi pentru a evita propagarea bolii. Kirk şi McCoy iniţiază o carieră contra cronometru pentru a găsi o formă pentru a-i salva pe prietenii lor, cu ameninţarea unui nou atac de către klingonienii. 6: Enemy: Starfleet! (22 aprilie 2011) Dată stelară 7232.5. În timp ce explorează un sector neexplorat al galaxiei, nava USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) este atacată de navele de război ale unei rase necunoscute şi James T. Kirk şi echipajul său sunt implicate într-un război între două rase: peshani şi meskani. Şi această bătălie este cauzată de apariţia navei USS Eagle, o navă a Federaţiei dispărută opt ani în urmă şi că acum este deţinută de meskani, un grup de piraţi spaţiali cu periculoase puteri mentale conduşi de Alersa şi care au modificat nava până să-i facă aproape indestructibilă. Enterprise va putea să fie singura navă capabilă de a opri Alersa şi flota ei stelară inamică. 7: The Child (5 aprilie 2012) Dată stelară 9717.7. În timp ce nava USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) traversează un straniu nor de energie, o forţă misterioasă de lumină intră în nava şi impregnează Sublocotenenta Isel, şi câteva zile mai târziu, se naşte o fetiţă, Irska. Copila creşte într-un ritm extraordinar şi în timp ce ea pare să fie umană, ea ar putea să pună în pericol nava, după ce o navă spaţială străină şi ciudată apare şi pune toată lumea în pericol. 8: Kitumba (0 ianuarie 2014) Dată stelară 2623.3. Nava USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) întreprinde o misiune sinucide în inima Imperiului Klingonian. Tras în toate direcţiile de către dictatori militari şi oameni care au propria lor agendă, Kitumba găseşte brusc se confruntă cu foarte duşmanul său: căpitanul James T. Kirk şi Enterprise. Opţiunile pe care le face va rezona prin galaxie pentru anii care vor veni. 9: Pilgrim of Eternity (22 mai 2013) Când nava Enterprise se găseşte cu o anomalie, extraterestrul numit Apolo de la mitologia grecească care a încercat să robească echipajul pe Pollux IV, apare pe bordul navei Enterprise mult mai vechi şi bolnav. Kirk va trebuie să decidă ce poate face cu el pentru a-l salva sau pentru a-l lăsa să moară, fiindcă Apolo spune că unica manieră pentru a supravieţui este să rămână într-o planetă cu o civilizaţie primitivă. Dar Scotty crede că Apolo numai vrea să redevină un zeu şi să domine o nouă specie. 10: Lolani (8 februarie 2014) O fată sclavă de Orion numită Lolani, supravieţuitoare a unei nave tellarite, îl pune pe căpitanul Kirk şi echipajul lui într-o dilemă morală despre libertatea ei. Se descoperă că doi dintre membrii echipajului au murit într-un schimb de focuri în timp ce al treilea, proprietarul lui Lolani, a murit din cauza unei răni în beregată de către o dagă care are sclava. Lolani implora echipei navei Enterprise să nu-o înapoieze unui traficant de sclavi de Orion numit Zaminhon, dar Flota Stelară nu este dispusă să se risce la un incident diplomatic interstelar cu poporul Orionan şi îl ordonă pe căpitanul să i-o înapoieze pe Lolani lui Zaminhon. 11: The White Iris (12 iunie 2014) În timp ce două planete gemene sunt într-un război, nava Enterprise va decide dacă pot să intre în Federaţia. Dar căpitanul James T. Kirk este atacat. McCoy reuşeşte să-l salveze, dar Kirk începe să aibă halucinaţii despre femei de care Kirk s-a îndrăgostit în trecut său şi care au murit. Kirk trebuie să soluţioneze problema viziunilor sale în timp ce destinul unei planete agăţă de un fir. 12: Fairest Of Them All (29 mai 2015) În Universul Oglindă, Spock se înfruntă pe o alegere care va determina viitorul Imperiului Terran. Spock decide să facă o răzmeriţă în nava ISS Enterprise în căutarea de pace. Aceasta este o continuare a episodului 39 (Mirror, Mirror) al seriei originale. 13: Divided We Stand (26 septembrie 2015) Când un straniu virus intră în calculatorul navei USS Enterprise, căpitanul James T. Kirk şi doctorul Leonard McCoy se găsesc deodată prinşi în trecut într-o bătălie a Războiului Civil American în secolul 19, în timp ce virus extraterestru ameninţă nava Enterprise. 14: Come Not Between the Dragons (28 mai 2016) O creatură cu probleme perforează casca navei Enterprise, înfruntând echipajul împotriva un urmăritor care încearcă să o distrugă pe această creatură şi lansează unde de energie la navă făcând că echipajul să se revină agresiv. 15: Embracing the Winds (3 septembrie 2016) În timp ce nava Enterprise este trimisă într-o misiune aparent de rutină, Kirk este rechemat la o bază stelară, unde Spock este promovat căpitan. Cu toate acestea, Kirk trebuie să se confrunte cu o dilemă etică care provoacă tensiuni în nucleul Comandamentului Flotei Stelare. 16: Still Treads the Shadow (2 aprilie 2017) Nava Enterprise ajunge până o anomalie în sistemul Cressida unde descoperă nava USS Defiant (NCC-1764), care acum un an intra şi ieşea din realitatea noastră şi mai târziu dispăruse în mod misterios. Când merg la navă pentru a investiga, găsesc un dublu al căpitanului Kirk mai îmbătrânit şi congelat într-un tub criogenic. 17: What Ships Are For (30 iulie 2017) Căpitanul Kirk luptă pentru a ajuta societatea unei lumi izolate căror locuitori trăiesc într-o formă foarte deosebită. Şi în această lume nu există culoarea, ca urmare imaginile se văd în alb-negru când sunt în această lume. 18: To Boldly Go, Part I (18 octombrie 2017) Pentru a-şi rezolva ultima enigmă, nava Enterprise trebuie să se întoarcă la locul unde s-a început misiunea de cinci ani a căpitanului James T. Kirk. Nava Enterprise se va găsi în mĳlocul unui conflict între romulani şi nişte umani care au obţinut super-puteri, şi Kirk va trebui să ştie cine spune adevărul, fiindcă nu totul este cum pare… 19: To Boldly Go, Part II (13 noiembrie 2017) Misiunea emblematică a navei USS Enterprise sfârşeşte în timp ce Kirk şi echipajul său luptă împotriva ultimului lor adversar. 20: Mind-Sifter (1 decembrie 2014) Căpitanul James T. Kirk este torturat de klingonienii pentru a obţine informaţii despre călătoriile în timp şi apoi prins pe Pământ în 1958, unde a sfârşeşte cea mai mare parte amnezic şi nu răspunde într-un balamuc, sub îngrijirea unei doctoriţe. Klingonienii au folosit cu Kirk „ciurul mental”, un dispositive care programat mintea sa la agoniza atunci când cuvintele „Căpitan James T. Kirk” se pronunţă. În acelaşi timp, Enterprise continuă cu Spock ca căpitanul. În cele din urmă Kirk devine salvat de Spock şi Leonard McCoy. 21: The Holiest Thing (15 ianuarie 2016) Căpitanul James T. Kirk se găseşte pentru prima dată cu carismatică ştiinţifică Doctoreasă Carol Marcus, specializată în terraformare. Carol este femeia care va fi mama lui David, fiul lui Kirk şi care va rupe, de asemenea, inima sa. Marcus dirijează un proiect despre terraformare pe planeta Lappa III care devastează planeta. Este vina ei? Sau există o operaţiune misterioasă pe piaţa neagră după catastrofa? Kirk şi echipajul navei renovate USS Enterprise vor trebui să-l investigheze. Scurtmetraje 1: Center Seat (17 martie 2006) Hikaru Sulu întoarce pe USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) după promovarea sa la comandant. Prima sa misiune este un zbor de rutină, dar schimburile mai recenţi realizaţi pe Enterprise vor converti această călătorie într-o experienţă foarte periculoasă: DeSalle trimite nava spre Soarele. 2: No Win Scenario (8 octombrie 2011) Într-o versiune klingoniană a probei Kobayashi Maru, căpitanul Kargh trebuie să se înfrunte cu nava USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) şi căpitanul Kirk. Când echipajul navei Enterprise simulate mor, Kirk (simulat) dă comanda de autodistrugeri, şi unda expansivă omoară pe toate navele klingoniane în bătălia (Kang, Kor şi Koloth), dar Kargh fuge şi se teafără: klingonienii au murit cu onoare, dar Kargh pur şi simplu a fugit. Căpitanul Kargh aşteptare ziua în care el şi Kirk se vor găsi faţă în faţă. În linia temporală din Star Trek acest scurtmetraj este situat între al doilea şi al treilea sezon din Star Trek: Seria originală. 3: Going Boldly (6 august 2012) Acesta este un omagiu la cinci tovarăşi ai echipajului navei USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) care au murit de curând: Anthony DeGregorio, John Olson, R. L. Dickerson, Mikhail Hodel şi Alex Freeman (acesta din urmă a fost iubitul lui Peter Kirk). Anthony DeGregorio şi John Olson sunt reali şi sunt menţionaţi ca membri ai echipajului. Acest scurtmetraj înseamnă şi un nou început din Phase II şi care introduce actorul Brian Gross ca noul James T. Kirk, o USS Enterprise restaurată, şi prima aparţie a locotenentului Arex, personaj obişnuit din Star Trek: Seria Animată. Legături externe * [http://www.startrekphase2.de/ Star Trek: Phase II - Site oficial] * [http://www.startrekcontinues.com/ Star Trek Continues - Site oficial] * Site internaţional oficial cu subtitrări în limba română * ''Star Trek: Phase II'' pe Wikipedia * ''Star Trek Continues'' pe Wikipedia ca:Star Trek: Phase II de:Star Trek: Phase II en:Star Trek: Phase II es:Star Trek: Phase II fr:Star Trek: Phase II it:Star Trek: Phase II pl:Star Trek: Faza Druga pt-br:Star Trek: Phase II sr:ОС: Сезона 4 Categorie:Star Trek